Sweet Darkness
by Hikari no yoru
Summary: It's a cold night in the Phantomhive manor and Ciel is unable to sleep because the sensual dreams he has about his butler keep him awake. How will he cope with his feelings and how will Sebastian react once he finds out?


**Like I promised, here is a new story of Kuroshitsuji!**

**I don't own the series or any of the characters. *sniff***

**WARNING: This is Yaoi! So if you don't like it, don't read it and push the `Back-button´now!**

**Still here? Then I hope you enjoy! Don't be too hard on me. ^_^**

* * *

**Sweet Darkness**

It was night in the Phantomhive manor.

A silent night that could have been peaceful and used to get some well needed rest after all the previous weeks full of crime and murders.

But Ciel Phantomhive laid wide awake in his bed, sheets neatly tucked around his small body to prevent from getting cold because of the freezing air. After all it was nearly December. And even though he felt extremely tired and exhausted, sleep refused to come.

It was now three hours ago that his butler had prepared him for bed and bid him a goodnight, but nonetheless his mind was still in a disarray.

Sebastian… he wanted desperately to deny it, but he knew that it was this man that caused his sleepless nights.

Since almost five years the demon had been by his side now. A long time for every human, but less than a second for an immortal being like Sebastian.

The moon stood high in the sky and illuminated the spacious room. He had ordered Sebastian to not draw the curtains shut on full moon nights and just like every given order he remembered this one, too.

Ciel could nearly hear his voice echoing through the room. _"What kind of a butler would I be if I could not even fulfil such a simple task?" _

Such a thing was typical for Sebastian to say and even though he stated it in a challenging way, Ciel loved their almost routine-like conversations.

With a soft sigh he let his gaze wander to the moon right in front of his window. He had never been someone to think about beauty, just seeing such a daily thing as the night sky. But he had to admit- even if he did it only grudgingly- that he had changed a lot since Sebastian joined his household.

And once again his thoughts kept wandering back to the demon. Damn, didn't he have other things to think about? This would lead him to nothing.

But another question was: Why deny it?

_A soft hand caressed his cheek. _

"_Look at me, Ciel." _

_The voice of the demon wrapped around the boys senses and made him tremble. There was little mockery left, even after all his previous teasing. While speaking, Sebastian's breath brushed along the sensitive skin of Ciel's neck and made him shiver. _

"_What do you want me to do, my Love?" Sebastian whispered, ghosting with his fingers over heated skin and relishing in the soft moans he received. _

"_Sebastian…" _

_The smile of the demon widened as he heard the breathless whimper. With one hand he slowly began to unbutton Ciel's nightgown while the other travelled down to brush over the by now obvious erection of the boy._

"_My, my… it seems we have a little problem here, my Lord." Sebastian purred innocently. He wasn't able to contain the soft chuckle as his actions caused Ciel's breath to hitch. How was it even possible that a human being could be so innocent and alluring at the same time? He really didn't know._

_Maybe it was because of the hand that continued to caress his arousal or because of Sebastian's seductive voice near his ear, but Ciel let out a loud moan as their bodies pressed even tighter together. _

_He must have been embarrassed by his own actions because- if possible- he blushed even more. What was he doing? This couldn't be right… but it felt just so good!_

_His thoughts went out the window as Sebastian pulled his nightclothes off and began to undress himself. _

_Ciel watched in awe as more and more of the flawless skin of his butler came into view and his heart pounded heavily in his chest. Sebastian was gorgeous! Well, he already knew that the demon was good-looking but this was beyond his wildest thoughts…!_

_Sebastian smiled at him as if he could hear what he was thinking. However, Ciel had no time to dwell on it any more because the moment the last article of cloth fell onto the ground Sebastian leaned over and pressed their lips passionately together. _

_The feeling of the demon's skin on his made Ciel moan out again and Sebastian took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, tasting the sweet flavour of his master._

_After what seemed like eternity they finally separated, both breathing heavily but still connected through a thin string of saliva. _

_But at this point Ciel didn't seem to care anymore as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck to pull him down for another bruising kiss. The demon obliged all too happily and explored Ciel's mouth, coaxing him to participate in their heated game. After some seconds of hesitance Ciel began to respond and brushed against Sebastian's tongue with his own one, gasping at the new feelings that welled up inside of him. _

_He couldn't contain the moans and when Sebastian sucked at his bottom lip Ciel threaded his hands in the soft black hair of his demon-butler. _

"_Sebas…tian! Please!"_

"_What is it that you wish for, my Lord?" Sebastian breathed into his ear. Ciel arched his back off the soft bed as a hand brushed experimentally over his already hardened nipples. _

"_I…" he started but was silenced by Sebastian as he dove in for yet another kiss. As he pulled away Ciel gasped for air, his previous attempt of speaking forgotten. _

"_Did you want to say something, my Lord?" Sebastian asked slyly. "Or was it just my imagination?"_

_Ciel frowned and tightened his grip on Sebastian's shoulders. _

"_Just shut up…" he murmured, still blushing madly. _

"_You have quite a bad mouth, my Lord…" sighed Sebastian. Then suddenly a devious grin appeared on his face. "I think I need to teach you some manners…"_

_And with this he claimed Ciel's lips once again while his hand wandered lower… and lower… and lower…_

A deep blush coloured Ciel's cheeks as the content of his recent dreams flashed through his mind and once again he was glad that he was alone in the room.

He slowly sat up. It was silent in the manor and hadn't he known it better he would say he was all alone.

With a sigh he stood up, shivering slightly as the cold winter-air made contact with his heated skin, and walked quietly over to the window. Glancing outside he could clearly make out the shape of the bushes that Finny had set on fire mere hours ago. The grass glistened lightly in the moonlight and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

With another sigh he turned and walked out of his room. He wouldn't be able to sleep. Not when the pictures of his dreams still lingered in the back of his mind.

Despite of the low light in the corridor Ciel knew exactly where he was heading. No, he would definitely not go to Sebastian… even if the idea of being with his butler made his heart flutter in his chest.

After not even five minutes he finally arrived at his destination and opened the door to the library. When he was a little kid he often went here with his father. And even though it was only a distant memory this place still provided him with some peace of mind.

The light that fell through the huge windows illuminated the bookshelves, but Ciel only sat down on the next chair and let himself relax. The smell of old books filled his nose and started to make him a little sleepy.

He didn't know how long he sat there in silence, but a sudden sound from the door forced him to open his eyes.

"Sebastian." he said as said man entered the room, a lit chandelier in his left hand.

"May I ask why the Young Master is out of bed at such a late hour?" Sebastian smiled lightly and as Ciel looked at the lips of the demon he could feel a sudden desire well up inside of him. He wanted to taste him… wanted to know if he tasted as delicious as in his dreams…

When he realized what he was thinking he quickly averted his eyes. He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks and tried to cover his blush by turning away.

"I just didn't feel like sleeping, Sebastian." he finally managed to get out, voice wavering and still unable to look his butler in the eyes. Therefore he couldn't make out the red gleam in them as Sebastian slowly advanced him.

"Are you feeling unwell, my Lord?"

"It's nothing of importance…"

"Then may I suggest that you return to your room? It is quite cold tonight and you're shivering."

Sebastian was right. Ciel hadn't noticed but his body was shaking terribly. With a sigh he stood and attempted to walk to the door, but because of the position he had been in on the chair he couldn't feel his feet anymore and therefore stumbled directly into Sebastian's arms.

"It's okay… I'm fine." he stammered and tried to push the demon away. He didn't want to admit it, but when they were this close his body couldn't help but respond. And that was something he wanted to prevent at any cost.

Again the pictures of his dreams swirled through his mind.

_Ciel gasped as the hot mouth of his butler engulfed his member completely. _

"_What are you-…"_

_He didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt Sebastian's tongue swirl over the sensitive tip of his cock. A deep moan left his throat and he unconsciously gripped tighter onto Sebastian's hair._

"_Ah… Sebastian… please!"_

_His body tensed as he felt something wet at his entrance and the careful probing of fingers. Sebastian let go of his hard member and came back up to press a soft kiss on Ciel's lips._

"_You have to relax, my Love. I really don't want to hurt you."_

_Ciel could only nod and tried to take some deep breaths. His mind wasn't able to comprehend what was happening anymore and all he could think about was to be close to Sebastian. Oh hell, he wanted him now…!_

_Sebastian smiled as he felt the boy beneath him relax and slowly stroked his arousal, which earned him a loud moan. _

"_That's right. You don't have to worry, I'll take good care of you."_

_With this he pushed a finger in. _

_Ciel's breath hitched and even though there was a slight stinging he could also feel the pleasure coursing through him. He moaned as a second and finally third finger was added. Now the pain was nearly unbearable, but Sebastian had gripped his member with his other hand and slowly stroked up and down. _

_This mixture of pain and pleasure left Ciel panting and moaning for more. Sebastian, sensing the impatience of his master, pressed their bodies together while still pushing his fingers in and out of Ciel's tight entrance. _

"_Aahh… Sebas…tian! More…!"_

_Everything he had thought of previously was forgotten as Ciel arched his back and tried to push himself up, so the probing digits would go deeper. _

"_More…!"_

_As Sebastian pulled his fingers out Ciel whimpered in disappointment, but was silenced when he felt something even bigger pressing against his entrance._

_He moaned as he relished in the feeling of Sebastian's cock slowly entering, inch after agonizing inch, until he was fully sheathed. The intensity of being filled was unbelievable! _

_Oh God! He wouldn't be able to take it any longer._

"_Please, move! Sebastia-Aahhh!"_

_It was this moment Sebastian pulled out almost completely until only the tip of his pulsing cock was inside of Ciel and thrust back in full force. _

_Without hesitation he set a fast pace and hit Ciel's prostate with every thrust. _

"_Oh God, Sebastian! I…I-"_

"_You what, my Love? Aren't you pleased with my services?" _

"_I-…"_

_A devilish smirk played around Sebastian's lips as he pushed his hot member again and again into Ciel, bringing him closer to the edge._

"_I think I have to give it my all then."_

_With this he pulled out and flipped Ciel over on his stomach before plunging in once again. _

_Ciel cried out in pleasure and earned himself a low growl from Sebastian as his tight passage clamped down on his thrusting cock._

"_Sebastian…!"_

_The demon leaned over so his lips were on Ciel's neck and placed soft kisses along his back. Ciel shuddered at the contrast between those soft caresses and the brutal thrusting of Sebastian's raging arousal into his lower body. _

_Everything began to blur as he felt the pressure build up in his stomach until he thought he couldn't take it anymore. _

_The only thing he could do was to call out his butler's name again and again in complete bliss while begging him to go faster._

"_Sebastian..ahh! More…". _

"Young Master?"

Sebastian's voice snapped him out of his haze. Trying to regain his composure Ciel let his bangs cover his eyes. He knew that his emotions could be easily seen by Sebastian if he only looked at him.

"It's fine." he said after a while and met Sebastian's gaze hesitantly. He was still somewhat afraid that his emotions were easy to recognize. But if he refused to make eye contact, his butler would become suspicious. And that wouldn't make it any easier…

"Just take me to my room. It's getting cold."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian answered with his everlasting smile and bowed lightly before picking Ciel up. Slowly they made their way back to his room. Ciel didn't know why, but being carried by Sebastian like this made his heart ache terribly. Just what was he supposed to do? He couldn't possibly tell him his true feelings now, could he?

"Young Master, you should try to rest." stated Sebastian as he carefully sat him down on the bed. "If you wish I could prepare some tea to help ease your mind."

"It's fine." Ciel repeated and leaned back. The softness of his pillows was soothing, but still the shaking of his body hadn't ceased. "I'll be fine."

"I understand."

With this Sebastian turned to leave the room. Suddenly an idea flashed through Ciel's mind and he shifted, so that he had the door in his view.

"Sebastian…?" he called out and the butler turned to look at him with a knowing smile. Ciel didn't care. He didn't even mind the teasing tone as Sebastian's "Yes, my Lord?" reached his ears. All he knew was that he couldn't let him leave.

"Stay." he ordered firmly and watched as Sebastian obligingly walked back and sat down on a chair next to him.

"Is there anything else I can do, my Lord?"

"It's still cold." Ciel stated, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Do you want me to get another blanket?" Sebastian asked after a moment of silence, still smiling. "After all, you can't afford to get sick. There's plenty of work you have to attend to in the morning."

Ciel contemplated the offer some seconds before shaking his head no.

"I have an even better idea."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "And may I ask what it is you had in mind, my Lord?"

Ciel blushed, knowing what he was about to say.

"Lie down with me."

If possible, Sebastian's smile grew even wider, but he silently took off his shoes and the black jacket before he laid himself down next to Ciel.

For some seconds they laid awkwardly beneath each other, neither one of them making a move to reduce the distance between their bodies.

But then, as if pulled by invisible strings, Ciel closed the gap by rolling slightly over and entangling his legs with Sebastian's.

Ciel blushed as he felt the soft chuckle reverberate through his butler's chest.

"It's just too cold." he murmured stubbornly, refusing to lift his head and meet Sebastian's gaze. Instead he snuggled closer to the tall man and sighed contently as the heat of Sebastian's body slowly calmed his nerves.

"My Lord, there are still some other things I could do to keep you warm…" Sebastian suddenly said. There was a dangerous edge in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Ciel. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, even if he knew that Sebastian wasn't able to see it.

"And what would that be?"

The hand that suddenly wandered down his back made him gasp for air. In his dreams Sebastian's every touch had been undeniably pleasurable. But now the places he touched seemed to be on fire. His fingers left a burning path on Ciel's sensitive skin and he had to control the moans that threatened to escape his throat. Instead he only managed a low growl.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sebastian on the other hand didn't cease in his actions but tightened his grip on Ciel's thighs to press their bodies together.

As Sebastian's knee brushed over his growing arousal Ciel couldn't help but let out a breathless moan. Sebastian chuckled softly and as Ciel looked up into his eyes he was greeted with a deep glowing red.

"You should know what I am referring to, my Lord." Sebastian breathed into his ear before placing hot kisses along his collarbone. "After all your dreams were quite descriptive…"

Ciel's eyes widened as he heard those words.

"You… you can read… my mind?" he stuttered, clutching desperately at Sebastian's shirt. The blush he had succeeded to suppress returned full force.

"There is no need to read your mind." Sebastian replied and placed a gentle kiss on the boys trembling lips. "You were quite restless the previous nights, so I went to check on you. Nevertheless, I didn't expect to find you trashing around and moaning my name in your sleep…"

"I… didn't-"

"It's too late to deny it, my Lord. After all there was more than just one occasion. But you have to know something…"

Sebastian stopped and tilted Ciel's chin upwards, so their eyes met.

"I've lived for a very long time now. But never before was it that hard to resist something. Never before was there something I wanted as bad as I want you now."

Ciel couldn't believe it. Did Sebastian just say that he wanted him as well? After all this time, could this really be happening?

"Young Master?"

Without thinking about it Ciel grabbed the collar of Sebastian's shirt and pulled him down, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

When Sebastian let his tongue brush over Ciel's lips, silently asking for entrance, the boy didn't hesitate to open his mouth. Their tongues met in a passionate battle, neither of them wanting to surrender to the other, while Ciel felt hot waves of pleasure jolt through his entire body.

To allow Sebastian better access Ciel tilted his head a little and the demon didn't wait to deepen the kiss further until they finally had to pull apart in need of air.

Just as Ciel wanted to resume their actions Sebastian gently pushed him away.

Their bodies were still close, but now they could look each other in the eye while embracing.

"My Lord, I beg your pardon, but I didn't intend to take it this far."

Sebastian's unexpected words cut into Ciel's heart like a sharpened blade and his entire body stiffened. What did he mean? Was it all just a joke? Did he get played with?

"But… you just said-…"

"-that I never desired something as bad as I desire you." Sebastian finished the sentence and smiled. "But in all honesty, my Lord. It is nearly three o'clock in the morning. As your butler I have to take responsibility and make sure that you get enough sleep."

Ciel looked at him in complete astonishment for a moment before laughing out softly and wrapping his thin arms around Sebastian's waist to bring them closer together.

"You're truly a demon."

Sebastian smiled and tightened his grip on Ciel's body.

"No, I'm just one hell of a butler."

The boy sighed and laid his head on Sebastian's chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. It was somewhat soothing.

"Stay with me until morning?", Ciel mumbled, breathing in the alluring scent of his butler. He didn't say it out loud but he really wanted to awake in Sebastian's arms- see him, feel him…

"Of course."

"It's a promise then…"

Ciel smiled, feeling Sebastian gently stroking over his hair and planting soft kisses on his head from time to time.

It didn't take Ciel long to fall asleep after this, still smiling. Therefore he couldn't hear the last words Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"Rest well, my Love. After all, I intend to continue this tomorrow…"

* * *

**The Sequel to this story is called "Sweet Truth". You can find it on my profile. ^^**

**If you liked this story or the sequel (or maybe both?) please leave a review and tell me! Thanks for your support!**


End file.
